Deseo
by Lizup
Summary: La enfermedad de Hanahaki es un mal nacido de un amor unilateral, donde el paciente vomita y tose pétalos de flores que han ido creciendo paulatinamente en sus pulmones.


Disclaimer: Free! No me pertenece ni sus peesonajes si no Makoto y Haru ya tendrian 2 casas 4 hijos y 1 perro.

Créditos a la autora de la portada también, se me hizo parecido a Makoto y por eso lo puse xd.  
Las letras en cursiva representan un flashback y los diálogos están en escritos en negrita.

- **Buenos días Haru** \- escuché aquel gentil tono, al que tanto estaba acostumbrado.

Levanté la cabeza, que había tenido apoyada entre mis rodillas, y ahí estaba, sonriéndome, la persona que siempre había estado a mi lado.

Me tendió la mano y un poco vacilante la tomé, era cálida como su presencia misma.

Me puse de pie y vi como la expresión de Makoto cambió por una de regaño, pero una suave, como el de una madre que sorprende a su hijo pequeño hurtando las galletas que había comprado para la cena.

- **Otra vez estás usando tu traje en la tina** \- suspiró- **no es bueno que te quedes así mucho tiempo Haru.**

Yo solo desvíe la mirada y salí de la tina, Makoto soltó mi mano un momento después y de repente sentí una leve dolor en el pecho, sequé mi cuerpo y mi cabello rápidamente con la toalla que había preparado y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, me coloqué mi delantal azul y puse a freír en la sartén un trozo del pescado al que era adicto que había sacado de la hielera.

Mientras la carne se cocinaba preparaba arroz y algunos acompañamientos, además de escuchar a Makoto hablar sobre la alimentación balanceada y los peligros de comer únicamente y siempre caballa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, serví una porción en un plato y volteé a ver al castaño.

 **-¿Quieres un poco?.-**

- **No gracias, estoy bien así, no te preocupes Haru-** no sé por qué pero esperaba esa respuesta.

Tomé el plato y los utensilios que uso para comer y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, el tiempo que duró mi desayuno hablamos de cosas triviales, la natación, nuestros amigos. Hablar con Makoto siempre me gustó, era apacible, no me sentía agobiado con muchas preguntas y me entendía bien, aún cuando no dijera palabra alguna, no creo que exista alguien más que con el que pudiera conversar tan naturalmente como con él; pero claro, eso nunca se lo dije.

- **Haru** \- la voz de Makoto me sacó de mis pensamientos- **Haru te preguntaba qué ibas a hacer hoy, son vacaciones de verano, ¿verdad?**.-

Que haría hoy, no lo había pensado y tampoco es que tuviera muchos ánimos de hacer algo.

Makoto entendió lo que estaba pensando y habló.

- **Últimamente no sales con los demás, incluso cuando te invitan a nadar, no debes aislarte así** \- noté la preocupación en su tono de voz.

Solo atiné a mirarlo.

- **No lo hagas más, por favor** \- pidió y yo asentí.

- **Bueno, ya que tienes el día libre ¿puedo pedirte un favor?** \- lo miré interrogante- **promete que lo harás sea lo que sea** \- vi la seriedad de su expresión y supe que no podría negarme, asentí nuevamente y Makoto continuó.

- **¿Me ayudarías a hacer mi funeral?** \- y él, me dedicó otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y a mí, se me destrozó el alma.

Makoto y yo somos vecinos, así que no recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos, desde entonces siempre hemos estado juntos, era algo natural, no existía un acuerdo escrito ni había necesidad de pedirlo con palabras, simplemente teníamos la compañía uno del otro todo el tiempo y eso era todo.

Pero en auqel viaje a la playa que realizamos con el club de natación que empecé a darme cuenta lo acostumbrado que estaba a él y comencé a sentirme abrumado con la idea de que pasaría si desaparecía de mi lado, pensé que no lo soportaría; así que en un tonto instinto decidí empezar a distanciarme poco a poco de él, como una manera de protegernos, pero ahora entiendo que solo buscaba protegerme a mí. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el castaño, sin embargo nunca objetó nada, ni una sola queja, pregunta o reclamo, di por hecho que me entendería, nunca traté de aclararlo y así continuamos con nuestras vidas.

Fue hasta nuestro último año en Iwatobi que me di cuenta de varias cosas, pero principalmente dos, las más importantes.

Primero, que lo que sentía por Makoto no era simple amistad; y segundo, que me di cuenta muy tarde.

 _Flashback_

 _El castaño había estado sintiéndose un tanto enfermo los últimos días, así que contrario a la rutina que yo había decidido por mi cuenta cuando elegí alejarnos, ese día caminamos juntos a casa, como acostumbrabamos hacerlo antes de mi impulsiva idea._

 _El camino fue silencioso, aunque nunca me sentí incómodo alrededor de él._

 _Cuando pasamos cerca de la playa noté que se había detenido, quedando unos pasos atrás._

 _-_ _ **Haru, hay algo que quiero contarte**_ _\- noté un leve temblor en su voz, deduje que a causa la brisa marina, ahora que lo pienso quizás fue porque lo traicionaron los nervios._

 _Volteé para verlo directamente y el viento sopló entre nosotros, haciendo danzar sus castaños cabellos; los tonos naranjas y amarillos del sol ocultándose junto a nosotros hacían ver el verde de sus iris un tanto más intenso y su piel relucía pero a la vez resaltaba la palidez de la que había estado sufriendo estos días, además de unas leves ojeras formándose bajo sus ojos. Su pecho se llenó de aire y separó los labios formando las palabras que menos he querido oír y que más han resonado en mi mente._

 _-_ _ **Verás Haru, hay alguien que me gusta**_ _\- Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho. Me quedé en silencio y él continuó-_ _ **esta persona no lo sabe aún, pero de todas maneras no creo que tener oportunidad**_ _\- su mirada se tiñó de tristeza-_ _ **no sé porque te digo esto, lo siento, olvídalo, es algo tonto**_ _\- se apresuró a disculparse apenado._

 _-_ _ **¿Por qué no se lo dices?**_ _\- escapó de mi boca antes que pudiera siquiera pensarlo._

 _Makoto con alguien más, jamás lo había llegado a imaginar y por qué me molestaba tanto la idea; no podía encontrar una respuesta lógica; pero aunque me sientiera así traté de animarlo, sólo sabía que no quería ver mirada en sus ojos otra vez._

 _Makoto pareció sorprendido tanto como yo por mis palabras, lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió._

 _-_ _ **Gracias Haru, lo tendré en cuenta**_ _-respondió algo más animado y eso me hizo feliz._

Después de eso, no volvimos a hablar del tema y con el tiempo la salud de Makoto empeoró.

Ellos decían que solamente era que su cuerpo era débil, pero pronto empecé a darme cuenta de las mentiras de los adultos.

Durante un largo tiempo huí, si veía a Makoto consumirse poco a poco, mi corazón se hundiría bajo el peso de la realidad. Fui tan débil.

Finalmente hace unos días, fui a visitarlo al hospital.

 _Al entrar a aquella habitación el olor a pulcritud y medicinas inundó mis fosas nasales, el reflejo de las blancas paredes con su escasa decoración lastimó levemente mis pupilas. Me sentí abrumado un instante, pero entonces lo vi; sentado y cubierto por sábanas blancas, con la mirada perdida en el ocaso, sus ojos cansados, su tez pálida, su cabello más opaco y despeinado y su contextura desaliñada._

 _Tragué saliva y me acerqué sentandome en una pequeña silla a un costado de su cama._

 _-_ _ **Haru, que bueno que viniste**_ \- _expresó con entusiasmo, pude apreciar su típica y amable sonrisa incluso bajo aquella mascarilla de oxigeno que llevaba puesta-¿_ _ **Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo han estado todos?**_ _\- preguntó con curiosidad y ánimo._

 _Por un instante sentí como todo se acomodaba nuevamente y que nada de esto estaba sucediendo; quería mantenerlo de esa forma, así que empezamos a hablar como sólo nosotros hacíamos._

 _Le conté sobre lo que se había estado perdiendo; las travesuras de Nagisa, los regaños de Rei, las risas de Rin, sobre como todos lo extrañaban y querían visitarlo, pero que las visitas estaban bastante limitadas, también pasamos tiempo hablando sobre el pasado y los buenos recuerdos, pero llegó el momento de hablar sobre el futuro y el silencio inundó la habitación._

 _-_ _ **Haru**_ _\- llamó mi nombre con voz débil haciendo que levantara mi mirada del suelo y se encontrara con la suya-_ _ **¿Sabes la enfermedad que tengo?-**_ _su pregunta me descolocó un momento, pero luego negué con la cabeza-_ _ **Es algo extraño sabes, al parecer adquirí una enfermedad nueva, nadie sabe cómo pasó, ni están seguros de como se propaga, solo hay especulaciones. Haru, ¿te da miedo contagiarte?**_ -

 _-_ _ **No**_ _\- no dudé ni un segundo en responder, si me preguntaban lo que realmente me asustaba de estar ahí era.._

 _-_ _ **Ya veo... Gracias**_ _\- prosiguió-_ _ **Esta enfermedad, solo han habido unos pocos casos en el mundo y no se han reportado contagio por contacto directo, así que espero no contagiar a nadie-**_ _a pesar de todo lo que le sucedía a él seguía preocupándose por los demás-_ _ **aun así más vale prevenir**_ _\- hizo una pausa y pensé en que por eso era que no le permitían muchas visitas-_ _ **también porque es muy poco común, tampoco saben como tratarlo, pero los doctores están haciendo lo posible para encontrar una cura, la verdad me alegra un poco saber que puedo ayudar con la investigación**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Makoto...**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, quiero estar con mis hermanos, mis padres, graduarme, ir a la universidad, nadar con Naisa, Rei, Rin, pasar los días conversando de cualquier tema**_ _ **junto a todos**_ _\- hizo una pausa -_ _ **quiero estar contigo**_ _.-_

 _Nos miramos por momento y el entendió que yo también lo sentía así, no tenía sentido sin él. Pronto el ambiente se volvió un poco embarazoso y desviamos la mirad_ a.

- _ **Mejórate pronto y podrás hacer todas esas cosas**_ _\- volvimos a mirarnos y Makoto sonrió ante mis palabras, sentí un poco de alivio al verlo._

 _-_ _ **Me veo bastante raro ¿no crees?-**_ _comenzó a hablar -_ _ **con todos estos tubos, mi apariencia da miedo, lo sé, incluso estoy algo desaliñado por los medicamentos -**_ _dijo mientras hacía gestos con las manos señalándose él mismo y luego un montón de frascos y jeringas acomodados ordenadamente en un estante; después de una pausa continuó -_ _ **Haru... te puedo besar?-**_ _mi corazón dio un vuelco -_ _ **Una de las cosas que lamentaré si muero es que nunca he dado un beso**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Eso... aún no lo sabes.. te vas a recuperar pronto y ...**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Haru, está bien si no quieres, pero, no te lo pediría si no ...**_ _\- se detuvo en ese instante, aunque ambos sabíamos como continuaba la frase, con el peor de los finales._

 _-_ _ **Tengo gérmenes**_ _\- dije aún reluctante._

 _-_ _ **Eso no importa**_ _\- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se retiró la mascarilla y se inclinó hacia mi-_ _ **rápido, la enfermera puede volver en cualquier momento**_ _\- dijo con un tono divertido._

 _Yo por el contrario era un desastre,mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse y mi corazón a palpitar muy rápido pero esta vez de una manera diferente; al final solo atiné a cerrar los ojos._

- **Haruuu...Haruka...Haru-chan!-** una voz logró sacarme de mis recuerdos- ya llegamos dijo con entusiasmo.

- **Deja el chan** \- dije por reflejo

- **Lo siento** \- dijo divertido- **Aquí es, aquí quiero que sea mi funeral.** -

Habíamos caminado hasta la orilla del mar, era un lugar alejado de la zona turística, por lo que aun siendo verano no había nadie cerca.

Miré a Makoto y el respondió a lo que estaba en mi mente sin tener que decirlo.

- **Porque a pesar de mi miedo al mar es aquí donde tengo los mejores recuerdos, como cuando éramos niños y jugabamos aquí, cuando caminabamos al colegio o cuando solo saliamos a correr por las mañanas, tambien la vez que fuimos al campamento con los chicos, creo que es un lugar donde guardo momentos preciados, por** **eso** \- dirigió su mirada al basto oceano.- **Y además, siempre dicen que lo que el mar se lleva de alguna manera regresa...** -suspiró y me miró a los ojos- **es por eso que hay algo más que quiero pedirte. El día que mis padres realicen mi funeral formal, después de la cremación mis cenizas regresaran a casa, en la noche, ¿podrías ir y robarlas por mi?-**

- **¿Estás pidiendo que le robe a tu familia?** -

- **Es un pedido de la misma persona, no creo que cuente como robar** -explicó- **cuando lo hagas reemplaza las cenizas con esto** \- y se inclinó hacia el suelo tomando un puñado de arena, tan fina, tan pálida, que casi parecían cenizas. Aún así, eso no me parecía correcto.

- **Y ponme en una caja** -

Makoto vio la duda en mi rostro y respondió.

- **No quiero estar atrapado ahí, quiero estar solo, libre, por favor Haru, sácame de ahí.** -

Mi mente era un desastre, no podía procesar todo eso.

- **Ah, además por favor toma algunas de mis cosas , como fotos, libros y objetos personales. Al final quema todo.** -

\- **Pero esas cosas son valiosas para tu familia y los demás y...** -

- **Yo... No quiero que las personas que quiero lloren todos los días, quiero que sigan adelante, por eso quiero deshacerme de todo lo que pueda ocasionarles dolor, sé que lo entenderán**.-

"Eso es imposible, no hay manera que puedan olvidar y llenar el vacío que dejas atrás" fue lo que cruzó por mi mente.

- **Bien entonces, por favor te lo encargo Haru** \- buscó con la lirada al rededoe y lo encontró, caminó hacia una pequeña pila de rocas que se encontraban a unos pasos de nosotros y se paró sobre ellas, a manera de estrado.

- **Bien, vamos a dar inicio al funeral de Makoto Tachibana, 20 años de edad. Todos de pie por favor**.-

Yo ya estaba de pie así que continuó.

- **Ahora escucharemos el discurso del mejor amigo del fallecido,Haruka Nanase. Adelante señor Nanase**.-

El bajó del montículo de piedras y antes que yo pudiera siquiera pensar en subir el pánico se apoderó de mi.

- **Makoto, esto es ridículo, no puedo hacerlo** -hablaba atropelladamente- **tú aún estás vivo, mañana podrías mejorar de la nada y yo...** -

- **Quiero oír tu discurso Haru, por favor, déjame oírte.** -

Asentí con tristeza y Makoto me vio subir al improvsiado escenario.

"¿Qué podría decir? Nunca había hecho esto antes y menos por la persona que más quería, todo esto era tan irreal"

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y opté por decir lo que sentía en realidad.

- **Makoto siempre fue un gran chico, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que él. Es la persona más amable y bondadosa que he conocido, ayudando a los demás incluso aunque estuviera sufriendo.** -lo vi sonreír con tristeza- **Un gran hijo, hermano, vecino, amigo, todos lo quisieron mucho, decían que era como un sol cálido y brillante, llevando felicidad a dónde fuera; pero para mí fue...-** mis palabras empezaron a entrecortarse, mi respiración se volvió irregular y sentía un revoltijo en el estómago- **Yo yo...no... No sé que hacer...tengo tanto miedo...si tu mueres...** -pensé en la primera vez que peleamos y en cómo me sentí al pensar que nuestra amistad se había acabado y que lo había perdido- **no importa lo que pase...** -continué sin poder verlo a los ojos o comenzaría a llorar desconsoladamente - **no puedo imaginar vivir en un mundo donde tú no estás.-**

Makoto se quedó un momento en silencio, luego mientras yo me acercaba a él con pesadez aplaudió.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse tras el mar y yo solo podía sentir como el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba rápidamente.

- **Gracias Haru** -dijo con un suave tono - **ese día, a esta hora, esparce mis cenizas en el mar** -el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas fue el único sonido que se escuchó después de su solicitud, yo no podía formular palabra alguna.

Estuvimos un tiempo así, solo escuchando al mar embravecerse y sientiendo los últimos rayos de sol sobre la piel.

Esto era demasiado realista para ser un sueño, pensé; pero sólo eso podía ser, despues de todo, Makoto estaba en aquella sala de hospital, en aquella cama, conectado a aquellas máquinas, apenas consciente por los analgésicos.

Los pasados dos días habían sido de los peores para él, después de aquella vista, no se me había permitido verlo de nuevo. Pero nunca me di por vencido. Y fue una de las tantas veces que fui e intenté que me dejaran entrar que finalmente había descubierto, escuchando la conversación entre sus padres y los doctores, la enfermedad que lo estaba arrebatando de mi lado.

"Hanahaki"

Recuerdo entender esa palabra y después de ello solo oír a su madre llorar desconsolada y a su padre sollozar como un niño, al escuchar al doctor decir que Makoto no estaba respondiendo al tratamiento y que se le agotaban las alternativas y el tiempo.

Cuando llegué a casa ese día investigué sobre el hanahaki toda la noche en internet.

 _La enfermedad de Hanahaki es un mal nacido de un amor unilateral, donde el paciente vomita y tose pétalos de flores que han ido creciendo paulatinamente en sus pulmones. En los pacientes registrados se especula que la propagación de la enfermedad se da a través de un virus aún no identificado. La infección puede ser removida a traves de cirugía, pero los sentimientos desaparecen junto a los pétalos._

 _Es letal._

 **"Verás Haru, hay alguien que me gusta"** la confesión de Makoto llenó mi mente.

El peso del mundo cayó sobre mis hombros esa noche.

¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo Makoto había sufrido en silencio?  
¿Por qué no había accedido a la operación?  
¿La persona que le gustaba, la que le había ocasionado tanto dolor, la responsable de que esté apunto de perederlo...era...

- **Haru** \- Makoto interrumpió mis pensamientos- **Hay solo una último deseo que quiero pedirte** -sentí como se acercaba- **¿lo cumplirás?**

Dije que sí.

- **Después de que termines con todo. Por favor, olvídate de mí** -

- **No puedo...-**

- **Es mi última petición, por favor** -.

-. **..No te vayas... Makoto... No me dejes** \- cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, no quería encararlo y aceptar que esto estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

- **Vas a estar bien Haru, con el tiempo, todo será mejor, quiero que seas feliz y que sonrías** -.

- **Es imposible...** -

Makoto estuvo consolándome un tiempo hablandome sobre el futuro y como el tiempo curaría mi dolor, yo simplemente no podía creerlo.

Cuando ya estaba más calmado me preguntó.

- **Lo sabes ¿verdad Haru?. La enfermedad que tengo.-** ambos mirábamos al horizonte- **¿También sabes quién es esa persona?-** de nuevo tuve miedo de oír lo que iba a decir.- **Eres tú. Estoy enamorado de ti, Haru.-**

Y esas simples palabras pudieron llevarme del paraíso al lugar más miserable de todos. Makoto me quería como yo a él y yo iba a ocasionar su muerte.

Tarde un tiempo en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no duró mucho pues yo ya lo había estado pensando después de la visita que hice.

El beso.

Yo sentí que ese beso no había sido solo para tachar algo de la lista, había sido algo más.

Aquel beso tuvo un gusto dulce como el amor mismo, pero a la vez amargo y desbordante de tristeza, con un pequeño sabor a sangre por los pétalos que Makoto probablemente estuvo tosiendo momentos antes.

Sin embargo, no me desagradó; ese beso transmitió muchas cosas y estoy seguro que él también se dio cuenta.

- **Yo...** \- traté de decir mis sentimientos directamente.- **Makoto yo también ...** -

- **Haru, no es necesario que lo digas** \- pero yo quería hacerlo, no quería volver a cometer el error de no hacer algo por miedo o vergüenza, sé que él me entendía; pero quería decírselo apropiadamente.

- **Makoto** \- lo llamé y volteó a verme, reuní todo el valor que pude y- **Makoto te amo**.-

Los ojos de Makoto brillaron más que nunca y su sonrisa fue la más radiante que había visto, pero ambos sabíamos que eso no duraría mucho.

- **Yo también te amo,Haru** \- y sentí sus brazos rodearme con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza- **Gracias por hacerme feliz, estar conmigo hasta el final y por oír mis egoístas peticiones.** -

Correspondí su abrazo y no quise dejarlo ir nunca.

Pero aún había algo que quería saber .

\- **¿Quieres saber por qué no acepté la cirugía?** \- nuevamente no tuve que decir nada para que me entendiera.- **Al inicio fue por qué tenía miedo, no miedo de lo que pueda pasar en la cirugía; tenía miedo de olvidar lo que siento por ti, es por ello que no se lo dije a nadie. Y aún si no me hubieras correspondido, me hizo muy feliz enamorarme de ti. Después de un tiempo mis padres se enteraron e inmediatamente programaron la operación, yo por mi parte me prometí a mí mismo que jamás olvidaría lo que siento por ti. Pero era demasiado tarde, los doctores dijeron que las flores estaban comprometiendo partes muy delicadas y que sería más riesgoso realizar la operación sin contar ya lo débil que me encontraba** -cada palabra era como una aguja que se me clavaba en corazón. Si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, si tan sólo no hubiera tenido miedo de aceptar mis sentimientos.

- **Haru** \- se separó un poco de mi para poder mirarme a los ojos- **no es tu culpa, por favor no te culpes** \- trató de consolarme, pero no creo que pueda seguir viviendo sin culpar a alguien.- **No puedes culpar a nadie Haru, no podías saber lo que iba a pasar, ni yo con mi irresponsable decisión, ni nadie. Sólo estoy feliz de que al final nunca estuve solo, siempre tuve a mi familia y amigos y ahora a la persona que amo, lo único que lamento es no tener más tiempo para demostrarte todo lo que siento.-** los ojos comenzaron a arderme y el nudo en mi garganta apenas me permitía hablar.

-.. **Mako..to** \- no quería, sabía que se nos agotaba el tiempo.

\- **Cierra los ojos, Haru** -

 **-¿Por qué?-** tenía miedo de lo que seguía.

Makoto sonrió una última vez para mí y dijo- **Sólo hazlo** \- y así con el recuerdo de su sonrisa grabado en mi mente hice cómo dijo.

Sentí entonces como acunó mi rostro entre sus manos con dulzura acariciando mis mejillas y acercó lentamente su rostro al mío...

Casi podía sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los míos ya no existía más distancia para acortar entre nosotros, y de pronto...

Nada.

Sentí la fría brisa nocturna borrar todo rastro de calor que había dejado su caricia sobre mi rostro y la luz que hasta hace unos momentos iluminaba el lugar y mi vida había desaparecido por completo, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

No quise abrir los ojos, no quise ver que me había quedado solo, no quise aceptar que se había acabado para siempre; solamente caí de rodillas en la arena y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, esperando que fría la noche terminara y el día volviera y me devolviera aquello tan preciado para mí.

Aquella madrugada mientras yo batallaba tratando de encontrarlo en sueños, una llamada me despertó a la realidad.

Han pasado dos días y hoy es el funeral de Makoto.

Todos en el lugar lloran por su partida y reclaman a la vida llamándola injusta y cruel.

Yo, yo aún no tengo tiempo para eso, porque hay un último deseo que tengo que cumplir.

* * *

¿Cómo están guapos y guapas amantes del MakoHaru?

AL FIN reportandome con una historia que debía de hace siglos.

Escrito para el reto "Hanahaki" de mis bebés del chat de la hora sad, May, Cnpay, Daf y babe, lamento mucho la demora :(( les dedico mi fic con mucho makoamor.

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Mejor hago mi tarea? (Eso no).

Cualquier crítica, apreciación, sugerencia o tomatazos estaré recibiendolos en los comentarios.

Gracias por pasarse por aquí y darle una oportunidad a mi fic.

Bye~ espero no tardar tanto si hay una próxima vez xd.


End file.
